


为史蒂夫而作——既有爱也有污秽凄苦 (For Steve—with Love and Squalor)

by Ming_Fei



Series: Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题和部分构思来自《麦田守望者》作者塞林格的短篇小说《为埃斯米而作——既有爱也有污秽凄苦》（For Esmé—with Love and Squalor），我很喜欢这个动人的小故事，它情节比较松散，大致讲的是诺曼底登陆前一个驻扎在英国的美军士兵在这里结识了英国女孩埃斯米，他答应为她写一篇“既有爱也有污秽凄苦”的小说，然后他回到了战场。主题的话我觉得可以简单归纳为战争中普通人的心理创伤。我把这个故事结构部分移到了史蒂夫身上。在巴基掉下火车之后，队长前去消灭红骷髅，但之后并没有被冰封，而是在战斗中被红骷髅部分毁掉了血清功效，受伤严重短期内无法自愈，军方决定将他送到远离战场的英国一处疗养院康复。</p>
            </blockquote>





	为史蒂夫而作——既有爱也有污秽凄苦 (For Steve—with Love and Squalor)

今天我收到了一封来信，来自遥远的纽约。家里人并没有很惊讶，他们以为是学校的人在提前联系我什么的。但其实我是在几年前认识的他，当时战争快结束了。这封信上说，他很高兴得知我要去美国上大学，也很感谢我寄给他的故事，他说如果我有时间的话，希望能邀请我去他在布鲁克林的家里做客。这份邀请实在让我多少有点受宠若惊。我只是简单记述下了同他的交谈，并且，我答应过要为他写一个故事，这只不过是在履行承诺罢了。

 

那还是在战争期间，每到周日，我都会去本地的教堂里唱圣诗。我们的镇子很小，战争开始之后显得有点拥挤。大家都知道，附近山上有一处盟军的训练营和疗养院，士兵们源源不断地涌入这里，大部分是美国人，好多人走了又回来，也有好多人走了就不再回来。他们中的一些人周末也会到教堂里来，我在圣坛旁唱诗的时候会注意看下面每一个人的脸，也许我不能全都记住，但我希望从他们的表情中得到一点积极的暗示，表明我们的歌声能多少带给他们一点慰藉。红脸蛋的牧师先生在讲道的时候说，他们正在欧洲大陆上消灭纳粹，而且他们快要成功了，让我们为这些英雄祈祷，祈祷他们在和平降临之后平安返回家乡。

我把这些话牢牢记在心里，记得就跟圣诗的句子一样熟练。我总是一边唱诗，一边为所有人祈祷。1945年4月的一个周末也是这样，我记得很清楚，那是这个礼拜天的最后一首圣诗，所有人都站了起来，听我们低声吟诵安魂曲，为死去的人祈求灵魂的安宁。我没有低头看歌词本，毕竟我都记得，我还是像往常那样看着台下，看他们的脸，猜测着他们每个人多多少少都失去的东西。就在这时教堂的侧门被轻轻推开，我看到一个手吊在绷带里的年轻男人走了进来，孤零零的靠墙站着，然后用可以活动的那只手把帽子摘下来托在掌中，金色的头发梳得纹丝不乱。他很高大，身上的军装整齐笔挺，跟一般印象中邋邋遢遢的伤病员很不一样。也许他是把自己身上的一切都严严实实的包裹了起来，但我注意到，安魂曲显然触动了他，他只是在严格控制着身上每一块肌肉的抖动，脸上保持着近乎残酷的平静。我的想象力不能告诉我他在战场上失去了什么，除了他身上的伤以外。

唱完诗，我们跟着牧师先生念了祷词，礼拜就结束了，教堂里的人开始三三两两的聊天，倒没有急着离开。一些人拉着牧师说着什么，一些人跪在圣坛前继续祷告。我们唱诗班的男孩女孩先要到教堂的司事先生那里去，归还唱本啦制服啦这一类的东西。我跟着小伙伴往后面走，眼角余光却一直在瞟最后进来的那个男人。他还是在原处，默默站了会儿，然后就推开门自己走了，没有跟任何一个人说话。但其他人显然注意到了他，开始交头接耳说着什么。我想他可能是个很有名的大人物。  
“看到了吗？” 我把自己那份东西交到司事先生手上的时候，听到他正兴奋的跟牧师先生说话，“美国队长刚刚来了。”

“看到了。是我亲自去请的。结果只来了这么一小会儿，我都没来得及过去跟他说话。” 牧师先生解着领带，语气里满是遗憾。

“谁是美国队长？” 虽然在别人说话时插嘴很不礼貌，但我还是忍不住发问。司事先生则笑了，“你居然都不知道？粉碎了全部纳粹秘密基地的史蒂夫∙罗杰斯队长啊，真是个大英雄，愿主赐福给他。” 

“愿主赐福给他。” 牧师先生却摇着头，声音低低的，叹了口气转身走了。

我心里越发好奇，就缠着司事先生跟我多讲些美国队长的事情。他其实也一知半解，讲得乱七八糟的，到最后我还是不明白，这个人身上隐忍不发的强烈失落是为了什么，他不是胜利了一次又一次吗？他的战友不是基本上都活下来了吗？他身上的伤不是早晚都会好吗？我就这么默默想着，差不多最后一个才离开教堂。可就这一小会儿的功夫就哗啦啦的下起雨来，我没带伞，只好匆忙跑进教堂附近的一个咖啡馆。

我拍了拍身上的水，点了杯热茶，刚准备随便找个地方坐下，一抬眼却看到了那张让我印象深刻的脸。他就坐在窗边，面前放着一杯茶，正冒着热气，他的腰板挺得笔直，手里捏着一支铅笔和一个速写本，却什么都没有画，只是扭过头出神的看着窗外的雨。雨越下越大，冲刷着临街的玻璃，让雨中的一切看起来都很模糊。我也不知道哪来的胆量，竟然端着杯子走了过去，鼓起勇气问道，“请问我可以坐这里吗？” 

他缓慢的转过头来，略有些惊讶的瞥了我一眼，又看了看四周。咖啡馆里还有很多空座。他迟疑了一下，但大约是出于礼貌，还是略略点了下头。我小心翼翼的坐下，捧着热乎乎的茶杯，又小心翼翼的开口说道，“很抱歉来打扰。我刚刚在教堂里看到了你。我是唱诗班的。我觉得，希望你不要觉得我冒昧，我觉得，你看起来很孤单。也许我可以跟你聊聊天。”

“谢谢你。” 他笑了笑。我必须承认，他笑起来很好看，一种很悲伤的好看。

我坐的方向正对着山上的军营，透过窗外的雨雾，我隐隐约约能看到些建筑的轮廓。我从未去过那里。我伸手指了指外面，“你也是住在那里的美国人对吗？” 他并没有回头去看我指的方向，只是又一次简短的笑了一下，“是的，小姐，我在那里养伤。” 他抬了抬自己吊在绷带里的那只胳膊。

“他们说你是美国队长。” 我把身子往前挪了一点，有点胆怯的看着他。

他的眼睛动了动，又转头看向窗外，“我是史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，一个普通士兵。”

“他们说你一个人就杀掉了很多纳粹。”

“不，小姐，” 他笑着把头转过来，“我从来不是一个人。这是战场，没有什么是一个人能完成的。你得有伙伴，你得有投入，还得有牺牲。” 说出最后一个词的时候他低下头，把速写本架在桌子边缘上，手里攥着铅笔在纸上胡乱涂着。

那么这就是原因了，如果我猜得没错的话，他一定是无法接受战友的牺牲。

“我叫埃斯米，” 我认真的说，“请叫我埃斯米。” 我知道，正经人家的姑娘不会随便让陌生男人叫自己的名字，但我就是想告诉他，就算被妈妈骂我也愿意。我想让他觉得我是真诚的，这个人实在太孤单了。

“好的，埃斯米。” 他偏着头看我，似乎觉得挺有趣，“叫我史蒂夫吧。”

那我可叫不出口，实在太亲密了，要是妈妈知道了会怎么说呢？但我还是点了点头，心里觉得很高兴。我本来以为他是个很难接近和沟通的人，就像是有时会在路边看到的那些穿着军装的醉鬼，他们有的丢掉了胳膊或者腿，有的精神上已经垮了，只好成天在街上闲逛，把自己灌醉，嘴里不干不净的满是些愤世嫉俗的话。妈妈叫我远离这些没教养的大兵也是为我好，这我知道。但现在坐在我面前这个，仪容整洁，又善良又友好，也没有在一个什么都不懂的陌生小姑娘面前摆什么架子，我觉得可能就是这样他才能当队长吧。

“她在那里！” 听到这个熟悉的声音，我连忙站起身来，转眼间一个热乎乎的小不点儿就扑进了我怀里，他身上还罩着湿淋淋的雨衣。索菲女士赶紧把他拉开，“埃斯米小姐，我看下雨了，想起你没有带伞。我们先去了教堂，你不在，就沿街一路找过来的。”

我假装生气，抖了抖身上的水，一边帮着索菲把他身上的雨衣脱下来，“索菲，一定是詹米非要闹着出来的对不对？” 我刮了刮他鼻子上的水，却发现他在盯着史蒂夫看。我有点不好意思的朝史蒂夫弓了弓身，“罗杰斯先生，这是我的弟弟詹姆斯。詹姆斯，问罗杰斯先生好。” 但詹姆斯只是眨眨眼睛，抓着我的衣服躲到了我的身后。

罗杰斯先生若有所思的点点头，“嗯，詹姆斯……你好……” 

不料詹姆斯猛的从我身后探出头，朝史蒂夫清楚的喊了一句什么，然后又迅速缩了回去，在我身后叽叽咕咕的笑着。我尴尬极了，只好支支吾吾的解释，孩子没有恶意，他也许是从外面喝醉的大兵口里学到的。

“那肯定是的，” 罗杰斯先生温和的笑着，“我也是当兵的，知道军队里什么话都说。我想詹姆斯只是想告诉我他知道这句骂人话，他是个大男孩了。”

这时候索菲过来，把詹姆斯拉到了一旁，看他的表情，大约正在挨骂。趁着这个机会，我又坐了下来。 罗杰斯先生看着我，略有些奇怪，“你不回家吗？你母亲该担心了。”

“我一定是烦到你了……”

“不，请不要这么说……”

“妈妈其实不太管我们，在父亲去世之后。” 我忽然抬起头，“其实主要是索菲在照顾我和詹姆斯。父亲在詹姆斯出生之前就在北非阵亡了。1941年，我十岁的时候。”

罗杰斯先生静静的看了我好一会儿。“看来我们都失去了很重要的人，” 他低低的说。“我也没有见过我父亲，然后我母亲去世了。然后……” 他忽然停住，再次望向窗外。

“我其实没有太大感觉了，” 我连忙说，“我不是说失去父亲是件可以轻松接受的事情。但总得接受，我想。在活着的时候尽量感到高兴总是件不会错的事情，我父亲告诉过我，毕竟没人能一直活着。再说，还要看到那些没有失去的人，我还有妈妈，还有索菲，还有詹姆斯。”我滔滔不绝起来，自己都没有意识到这些话听上去多么糟糕。

罗杰斯先生安静的听我说完，脸上忽然抽动了一下，“至少你还有你的詹姆斯，我已经没有了。”

我想他的意思是，我至少有所牵挂，但他似乎已经失去了一切。我不喜欢这样的对比，要知道这可是一个可以吞噬人的泥潭，你陷进去了，可能就爬不起来。妈妈多多少少就有点这样，她有时候活在一团迷雾里面，把我、把所有人都隔在外面。这样不好，对她自己不好。我希望这位罗杰斯先生不至于这样。

索菲带着哭丧着脸的詹姆斯走了过来，我站起身，揉了揉他的头发和脸蛋，意识到该道别了。詹姆斯似乎很喜欢罗杰斯先生，只是太羞涩不敢说话，临走的时候他把手抬起来学着那些士兵的样朝罗杰斯先生行了个礼，罗杰斯先生笑了笑，也把手指并在眉角回了礼。詹姆斯高兴疯了，捧着脸尖叫了一声冲了出门，索菲慌忙撑起伞追上去。趁着这个空隙，我赶紧问道，“你以后还会来教堂吗？还会来听我们唱诗吗？比如说，下周？” 我意识到自己问得太急，“抱歉，我的意思是……当然，我不是要打听什么，你可以不回答我。” 

“也许吧。” 这位罗杰斯先生抬起他的蓝眼睛冲我笑了笑。我心里很没底，走到门边又回头看了一眼，他已经低下头在速写本上涂涂画画，没有注意到我。我不知道以后还能不能见到他。

下一周他果然没有来教堂，但我还是见到了他。礼拜结束之后我再次去了那家咖啡馆，这一天倒是阳光灿烂，他还是坐在窗边，点了一杯茶，还是在本子上画着什么。我注意到他手上的绷带已经没有了，便假装随意的进去同他寒暄，祝贺他康复。谢天谢地，他还记得我。他好像很专注的在画画，并没有跟我多聊的意思，只是随便解答了下我的疑问。我说看起来他的伤比其他人好得快多了。  
“你知道的，” 他随意的努努嘴，“我有那个血清，本来都用不了这么长时间。但后来有个坏蛋把血清破坏了，虽然不是全部，但也比没有强点吧。”

我当然不知道他在说些什么，也许是在讲什么魔幻故事逗我玩吧。后来的一周都没什么事，镇上的士兵越来越少，我也没有再在外面碰到过他。一直到五月八日，收音机里传来纳粹无条件投降的消息，这个安静的小镇一下被点燃了，感觉一瞬间所有人都涌出了门，都在唱歌和欢呼，无论士兵还是平民。我们的镇子本来就不大，只有几条主要的街道和镇子中心的大广场，现在都挤满了人。我绕着这些地方来来回回走了好几趟，还是没有看到罗杰斯先生，这让我多少有些沮丧。按理说，在这样的日子里，我应该全身心投入去狂欢才是。我当然对和平的到来感到万分快乐，但在这一天的庆祝活动里，却缺少了一个抗击纳粹的大英雄，实在令人失落。他在做什么呢？

我奔回家里，屋子里空空的，一个人都没有，大约都出去了。我静静地想了一会儿，回房间里拿了点东西，咬咬牙朝山上的军营出发了。我还没有去过那里。

被拓宽过的上山公路上现在也都是人，他们也在赶往镇子里，同其他人庆祝这一件值得庆祝的事。而只有我逆着人流而上，也因此遭遇了各种奇奇怪怪的眼神，甚至还有人冲我吹口哨和打招呼。我低着头，假装什么都没有看到什么都没有听到。军营门口的那个卫兵也在忙着出门，今天也许没有擅自离岗这回事了。我拉住他，请他告诉我史蒂夫∙罗杰斯先生住在哪里。

“史蒂夫∙罗杰斯先生？” 他一边系着领带一边笑，“来找队长的女士还是这么多！” 他一直到离开前都在不停拿我开玩笑，我都忍住了没有发火，最后他终于还是匆忙给我指了路，然后就跟着他的朋友们一起跑下山去了。

站在紧闭的房门前，我感觉比第一次开口跟他说话还要紧张。我在门口转了好几圈，终于小心的屈起两根手指，用第二节指关节轻轻扣了三下房门。

没有回应。

我又加重力度扣了三下。

还是没有回应。我试探着喊了一声，“罗杰斯队长？我是埃斯米。”

屋里仍然没有应答。也许他也在外面吧，只是我没有看见。正当我失望的转身要走的时候，门却被打开了。罗杰斯先生歪歪斜斜的穿着一件卡其布衬衫，他侧过身让我进来。他没有带上门，外面的阳光照进来，让这间屋子亮堂了不少。

房间里陈设很简单，只是一张床，一张大桌子，几把椅子，一个大柜子，窗台上拿一个军用水壶养了一束野花，就再没有别的了。他拉过一把椅子，把上面的东西扔到床上，又拉袖子擦了擦，很有礼貌的请我坐下。我注意到他眼睛有点红，脸上有青色的胡茬。

“你没跟大家去庆祝吗？” 他在桌子另一边坐下来，拿一个便携酒壶往自己杯子里倒了点东西，又给我倒了一杯水，“我也没去。那我们一起庆祝吧。为了胜利与和平！” 他冲我举起杯子。我笑了笑，连忙端起来同他轻轻碰了一下。他一仰头把杯里的酒都喝掉了。

我看了眼被他推到桌子另一头的速写本。“你在画画？” 我指了指那边。

“我说了，我在庆祝。” 他又往杯子里倒了点酒，再次仰头一口喝光，“和我的朋友一起庆祝。我们胜利了，和平终于到来了，但我的这位朋友却不知道，我得告诉他，我们一起高兴高兴。” 我发现喝了酒之后的罗杰斯先生明显话变多了。

“你们一定是非常要好的朋友。” 听起来实在太傻气了，但我能说什么呢？好在他并没有觉察出我的傻气，只是点点头，“最好的朋友，也是我最早的朋友。几乎是唯一的朋友。”

“我很抱歉……” 

他扯动嘴角，摇了摇头。我们沉默了一阵，他又喝了几口酒，直到酒壶里一滴也倒不出来。忽然他指了指我手里拿着的东西，“这是什么？”

上帝，我都差点忘了。我连忙把手上那本书放到桌上，朝他那边推了一点。“你还记得我跟你提过我的父亲吗？” 他点点头，这足够鼓励我说下去了。“战争开始前，父亲是一个作家，他出过书，听妈妈说，甚至还小有名气。这本书就是我父亲写的，我想，我想把它送给你……作为……作为胜利礼物什么的……” 我意识到自己肯定脸红了。

“我很荣幸。” 他温和的笑着，把书从桌上拿起来，然后他翻开书，照着第一页的题词念了出来——  
“ ‘亲爱的上帝，我在考虑什么是地狱这个问题。我认为不能去爱而受苦，这就是地狱。’ ” 

然后他把书合上了，再次陷入了沉默，这一次的沉默里带有沉重的呼吸声。我突然开始后悔，我似乎不应该送给他这本书。

“说得真对。” 他把书搁到了桌子另外一头，跟他的速写本放在一起，“我想这是一本好书，你的父亲一定是一个很好的作家。回头我会认真读完的。” 他忽然又抬起眼看着我，“埃斯米，你有多想你的父亲？当你看他以前写的东西的时候，你会不会觉得这种想念会……会有点过分？会淹没你，根本无法停止。尤其当你想到，这就是仅存的东西了，他永远不会说出新的话了，也不会在临睡前跟你说一声晚安……”

我说我有这么想过，这很残忍。

“是的，很残忍。就像你父亲说的，这样的生活跟地狱一样。” 我专注的看着他，想说点宽慰的话，但我本来也是没法宽慰自己的。

“抱歉，” 他用手撑住头，笑了笑，“我不该跟你传达这些，嗯，负面情绪……今天该开心一点不是吗？你跑这么远来看我，我这里也没什么好招待的。” 我连忙摆手否认，他则又伸手去拿酒壶。当然已经倒不出来了，他好像忘记自己喝光了。他站起来，低低的骂了一声，似乎转眼又没意识到我在场了，只顾着在房间里翻箱倒柜的乱找。我伸长了脖子去看速写本上的那幅画，似乎画了两个人，旁边摆着一张照片，我认出其中一个是戴着头盔的罗杰斯队长，他正冲着画面左边一个短头发的年轻人在笑。

“你在临摹这张照片吗？” 我问道。他手上稍稍停了一下，背对着我点点头，“是的，另外那个就是我最好的朋友，他上个月，上个月……嗯……” 他没有说下去，手里提着终于找到的两瓶酒走回桌边，往自己杯子里倒满，又全部喝光，然后坐下来像是很累似的用手掌撑住额头，我看不见他的表情。“巴基他……没有被找到。他们跟我这么说的。我不信。”

我想说我完全理解，有很长一段时间，我也无法接受父亲已经不在了。直到有一天盖着国旗的棺椁在我们家的墓园里下葬。谁都要经历这一段的。

“我要去找他。然后带他回家，至少该有个体面的葬礼。” 罗杰斯先生忽然抬起头，声线很低，但听上去非常坚定。

“但是……” 我吃了一惊，不知道该如何回答。

“战争已经结束了，不再会有什么危险。巴基还躺在雪山下面，想到这里我就受不了，会很冷吧？那些人说搜寻难度太大。但我不介意花多少时间，反正现在也没有什么留给我去打的纳粹了。我的战斗已经结束，上帝从我这儿又收回了血清。我该做些自己的事情了。一个月了，再不能拖下去了……” 罗杰斯先生望着天花板，似乎已经完全忘了我的存在，一个人一边喝酒一边絮絮叨叨。

我意识到自己不能再呆下去了，这有种偷窥的罪恶感。罗杰斯先生正处于自己的世界里，我没有任何理由藏在这个世界里，围观他倾吐内心。这会是一件让双方都感到尴尬的事情。我站起身，表示时间已经不早了。

罗杰斯先生有点不好意思，他站起来，揉着后脑勺，像是在找点什么话寒暄，然后他的目光落到了父亲的书上。他把书拿起来，又冲我笑了，“再次谢谢你。我会用心看的，然后我会告诉你我的想法。”

我心里雀跃起来，罗杰斯先生应该不是那种在社交场合随意敷衍的人。“谢谢。我真的很期待和你分享关于这本书的想法。要知道，我并没有都看懂，我父亲写了很多跟战争有关的事情，我想你应该深有体会。”

“哦？” 罗杰斯先生挑起了眉毛，“这我倒没料到。能稍微跟我讲一下吗？”

我打算控制一下自己，妈妈常说，我一提起父亲的作品就滔滔不绝，也不管人家是否感兴趣。“父亲告诉我，其实士兵的生活，是漫长的无聊和一瞬间的恐怖，他说女孩子还是不知道的好，都是些污秽凄苦的事情。”

罗杰斯先生抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在认真思考这个问题。“我想你父亲说的基本是事实。只是对我而言，不仅仅是污秽凄苦。”

“还有什么呢？”

“既有爱也有污秽凄苦。” 罗杰斯先生眨了眨眼睛，在这次会面中，他终于真正笑了一次。“埃斯米，你有写作吗？有没有想过像你父亲那样成为一个作家？”

我的每一个细胞都这么想。“我恐怕不行，妈妈总说我太笨了。”

“我想你可以，你有善于观察的眼睛和体贴的心，只需要多加练习就好。”

这一次我真的不好意思了。罗杰斯先生站在门边，似乎是半开玩笑的说，“怎么样？我愿意当你的素材，为我写一个故事？写一个既有爱也有污秽凄苦的故事。”

我狠狠的点头，激动的表示我一定尽快写完给他送过来。

“这恐怕有点困难。” 罗杰斯先生皱了皱眉，“我打算明天就出发去欧洲大陆，最迟后天。我在纽约的家也不知道是什么状况了，那里一直没有人住。这样吧，给我你家的地址，我有了固定住址之后会给你写信的。” 

我用铅笔把地址写在了父亲那本书的背面，确保它不会被搞丢。罗杰斯先生一定会信守诺言，这我毫不怀疑。他一直陪我走到了大门口，现在整个院子里都空无一人。我道了别，突然又想起什么，于是转身走回去，有点急急忙忙的说，“罗杰斯先生，我父亲写过一句话，他说给一个士兵最好的祝愿是，期望战争结束之后，还能每晚安然入睡。” 我想他明白我的意思，这是我对他的祝愿。

他明白了，点点头，但随即又叹了口气，“谢谢。非常好的祝愿。但是，天哪，这真的太难了。” 他无奈的笑了笑。

我感觉自己又说错了话，手指用力绞着上衣下摆。“嗯……希望你可以……还有，那个，詹姆斯问你好。虽然只见了一面，但他记得你，有时候会向我问起你。”

罗杰斯先生似乎有点苦涩的淡淡笑了下，“谢谢他了，也请你帮我向他问好。我也希望还能再见到詹姆斯。”

 

那一天的我曾以为以后再也见不到罗杰斯先生，还为此伤感了半天。此后的每个胜利日我都会多多少少回忆起那天的情形。我的诺言拖了很久，最终只是决定把事情原原本本写下来。我本来还担心他会觉得我敷衍了事，所以接到邀请的时候，我确实高兴得无以复加。事实上，罗杰斯先生在时隔两年之后才给我写了第一封信，告知我他已经离开军队，现在定居在他的老家，纽约布鲁克林。他还说已经读完父亲的书，他认为非常真实，他可以感同身受。

“那么你现在可以安然入睡了吗？” 坐在车里，我多少有些忐忑不安。罗杰斯先生亲自开车来机场接我，这确实远远超出了我的期待。他看起来整个人都不太一样了，有一种阳光的气息。

“埃斯米，” 他的语调忽然又低沉了一点，“我在想我怎么能有这样的好运。我本来以为，后面的人生也就不过如此了。但是上帝并没有拿走全部，就像只拿走了我的血清一样，也只拿走了他的一条手臂。谢谢你的祝愿。”

“一条手臂？” 听上去挺奇怪。突然间我明白过来，差点在副驾驶座上蹦起来。“你找到他了？”

他笑着点点头。“其实不是找到了。我打探了好久，从苏联人手上把他抢了回来。他们救了他，但我想他们准备在他身上做些不好的事，就像纳粹那个博士……算了，这些都不重要了。谢天谢地，还好没有耽误。” 他转过头看我，“你知道吗，我还记得你父亲写的那句话，’亲爱的上帝，我在考虑什么是地狱这个问题。我认为不能去爱而受苦，这就是地狱。’ 我现在的想法就是这样，我们都从地狱里出来了。”

“那我能见见他吗？” 我真心为罗杰斯先生开心，太开心了。

“你不见也得见，” 他笑着说，“我们现在一起开画廊。我负责画画，他负责经营，他把一切事情都打理得很好。”

车子拐进了一条小巷，在一栋普普通通的楼房前站着一个褐色头发的年轻男人，他少了一条手臂，不过仍然显得很帅气，他微笑着注视这辆车驶进前院。

“这就是他了。不要紧张，他是世界上最亲切随和的人。” 

 

（完）


End file.
